fantasylolfandomcom-20200215-history
Invictus Gaming
Invictus Gaming (IG) is a Chinese Organization with roots in Starcraft 2 and DOTA. History 2011-2014 Originally formed in season 1, IG would put together rosters with legends such as XiaoXiao, Wh1t3zZ, and Tabe. They would qualify for Season 2 Worlds, as China had no way to qualify for Season 1 Wordls, with the roster of Pdd, IlluSioN, Zz1tai, Kid, and XiaoXiao. The were placed in a group with Korea's Azubu Frost, North America's CLG Prime, and Europe's SK Gaming. They would go 2-1, only losing to Azubu Frost, before matching up with tournament favorites Moscow 5 in the quarterfinals. They were quickly beaten 2-0 and eliminated from worlds. They would earn 1st place in the LPL's inaugural season, but would lose 2-0 to Positive Energy dooming them to 3rd in the playoffs. They would finish 5th, 4th, and 6th in the next 3 splits, making finals in 2014 Spring, but lost 3-0 to EDG. 2015 In Spring IG would go 8-8-6, good for 5th place, but they would have a nice playoff run ending them in 3rd place. Another 8-8-6 finish would be good for 3rd in summer, and another playoff win against Vici Gaming would send IG to the semifinals, where they would finish 3rd once again. In the regional finals IG would 2-0 Qiao Gu Reapers, but lose 3-1 to Edward Gaming, sending them to the losers bracket finals, they would meet QG once again, where they would 3-0, and qualify for worlds with the roster of Zzitai, KaKAO, RooKie, Kid, and Kitties. Worlds IG would be placed in a group with Europe's Fnatic, Taiwan's AHQ e-sports club, and North America's Cloud 9. This group would be very close, most well known for C9's 3-0 start and failure to escape the group. IG would go 2-4 beating AHQ & C9 once, but finishing last in the group and ending there Worlds Run. 2016 To begin the split, Kid would role swap to Jungle, and the team would sign Rain to be their main ADC. They would go 8-8 and lose 3-0 to Snake Esports in the first round of the playoffs. For Summer, IG brought in a lot of substitutes, trying to improve their roster, eventually ending on a roster of Zz1tai, Kid, Rookie, Marge, and Baolan. They would go 5-11, and be immediately dispatched from the playoffs by IMay. 2017 They would bring Duke in as their new top laner for 2017, while Baolan changed his name to Megan. They would go 8-8 in spring and once again lost in the first round of the playoffs, this time at the hands of Newbee. For Summer, TheShy would join and share time in the top lane, while Ning would join as the jungler, and West at ADC. They would go 10-6, they would make it all the way to the semifinals before losing 3-2 to EDG, but would earn 3rd by beating Team WE in the 3rd place match. WE would get the last laugh though, beating IG 3-2 in the regional finals, ending IG's hopes for worlds. 2018 After sitting out a year due to age restrictions, JackeyLove moved into the starting lineup at ADC, while Megan renamed back to Baolan. They would dominate the regular season going 18-1 and only losing 5 individual games all season. They would lose to RNG 3-2 in the semifinals, and 3-1 to Rogue Warriors in the 3rd place match, ending spring in an extremely disappointing 4th place. In Summer they would go 18-1 once again, and also lose to RNG 3-2 once again, this time in the finals. They would qualify for worlds as China's Second Seed. Worlds Invictus Gaming would be placed in a group with Europe's Fnatic, North America's 100 Thieves, and Taiwan's G-Rex. G-Rex and 100 Thieves were completely outmatched, and IG would go 5-1 after splitting 1-1 with Fnatic. They would lose the tiebreaker, putting them against KT Rolster in the knockout stage. They beat KT 3-2, before beating G2 Esports and Fnatic by 3-0 scorelines winning them the Season 8 World Championship. 2019 Spring Season IG would go 11-4 in spring, not looking as dominant as they had the entire last year. Despite this, they would 3-1 TOP Esports and 3-0 JD Gaming, qualifying them for MSI. They would dominate the group stage at MSI, going 9-1, but they would be surprisingly upset by North America's Team Liquid 3-1 in the knockout stage, sending them home shocked. Summer Season IG's Summer was a disaster. They started out attempting to replace Baolan with Lucas, with no success. Then they were forced to play Forge instead of Rookie while Rookie was dealing with a family emergency. Duke would not play at all in summer, as TheShy would fully take over the starting role. As the season was winding down, the team knew they needed a change, benching Ning for new jungler Leyan. They would end 9-6 in the regular season. After playing Duke & Ning in game 1 they would receive a 3-0 first round playoff loss to LNG Esports. They would have to win two Bo5's in the regional finals to qualify for worlds, and they would beating JD Gaming and Top Esports 3-2. Current Roster Top - TheShy Jungle - Leyan Mid - Rookie ADC - JackeyLove Support - Baolan Substitute - Ning (Jungle) Fantasy Outlook IG is one of the hardest to place teams at Worlds. In terms of summer split performance, they would be expected to lose every game they played, but this is IG. This is the defending world champion, with some of the most individually talented players in the world. IG plays aggressive, IG loves to fight, IG in a fantasy players dream, but they still have to win. IG is likely the highest risk team in terms of fantasy, but if they return to their former glory, they could very well net the highest reward. Fantasy Points per Game Regular Season TheShy - 15.61 Leyan - 16.93 Rookie - 16.59 JackeyLove - 18.54 Baolan - 16.72 Ning - 16.63 Duke - 17.45 Playoffs/Regional Finals TheShy - 15.05 Leyan - 21.19 Rookie - 22.34 JackeyLove - 23.57 Baolan - 17.55 Ning - 9.90 Duke - 4.25